


Of Mycroft and Murder

by sometimesivegotanidea



Series: The Mycroft collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Gen, Humorous, I hope, absolutly spoiler free of anything, bad cluedo references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesivegotanidea/pseuds/sometimesivegotanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 5 + 1 of ways Mycroft meets his maker. And one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mycroft and Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. 100 words each. Except last, that one has 200.
> 
> Constructive critisism and comments are always welcome. =)

1\. Gun  
"It was ridiculous. Really! It was probably THE most uncreative and boring way of dying. Yet one of the more effective ones he had to admit", Mycroft thought, while he was lying on the floor in the lobby of Westminster in a puddle of his own blood and a bullet in his chest. The world was starting to become kind of edgy and blurry, but his mayor concern was that the shooter had not only managed to get a gun into the parliament-building, but also got past his personal security. And most of all, that he hadn’t seen it coming. 

2\. Knife  
Uncreative. He felt like a character in cluedo. The butler… with the knife... in the library. Opposite to Sherlock’s general belief about the game, this time it wasn’t the victim doing it himself. He really should have seen it coming. He didn’t recognize the new butler, when he had brought him tea something that should have alerted him, after all he knew about everybody working at the Diogenes; And the question why a sharp paper opener lay on the tea trolley…. And how the bloody hell did that guy infiltrate a government facility. He had made sure it was impossible…

3\. Poison  
The dinner had just taken a turn from ex-ordinarily boring and pointless to interesting, but murderous. That was when about half of the diplomats had realized that the sea bass wasn’t only sea bass, but sea bass with poison. He included. What did one have food tasters for in the kitchen at state banquets, when they didn’t do their job? He should have rechecked all their credentials before taking any of the food offered at the banquet, but he hadn’t he had forgotten and since he’d left Anthea – or was it Artemis this week – back home, nobody had reminded him…

4\. Drowning  
He felt like in a mafia film. Three big guys covered in tattoos, and one manically grinning one in a suit and a frankly appalling tie. And he was chained with one leg to a betony block, about to be thrown into the river. It was so cliché he almost had to laugh. Almost. After all the entire situation was quite critical and for once he wasn’t so sure he would get out. He didn’t have weapons and he was outnumbered by 4 people of which all four had guns and three looked like they could easily lift him up. 

5\. Falling  
The building was high. Actually the tallest building in the world, but that was another story. It would look rather gruesome later when his body would lie on the floor in front of said tallest building in the world… But he didn’t want to think about that now. That was frustrating. The men behind him blocking the exits and any other existing escape routes, and had managed to separate him from his security; Impressive, yet quite annoying. He’d need a new team once he’d survived this. These guys weren’t even big; they just had lots of high quality German guns. 

\+ 1. Suffocation  
He sat in the last row of the camber while the prime minister was ranting about something that had already been decided ages ago by him. It was quite the impressive ranting speech at least on the level of noise. The content was another topic. Yet the speech was suddenly cut short with a cough and what sounded like a rasped attempt at breathing. Followed by some other MP’s sitting in the front rows. He got up and tried to open the door; Tried. And obviously when the other MP’s realized they were locked in started to panic. Great; Just great. And unnecessarily, he in the last row could start to smell the gas too and breathing started to become increasingly hard. Some people had already passed out and also Mycroft felt the effects. He sat on the floor and tried to breathe normally searching for his phone. Just when he had managed to pull it out of the inner pocket of his jacket he heard a something crashing against the door and then a group of secret service agents and paramedics rushed in. At the lead nobody else than his wonderful and highly intelligent PA. She’d get a raise.


End file.
